Our Pets, Our Friends Try-It
Our Pets, Our Friends is a Brownie Try-It from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. Our Pets, Our Friends Try-It Pets can come in all shapes and sizes. They offer us love and fun and become our friends and members of our family. Girls try these activities to learn about different kinds of pets and how we can work together to help take care of one another. Complete four activities to complete this try-it. = Activities = ### Make it! Sure, animal food and treats can be purchased in stores, but why not try to make your own tasty treats for your furry (or feathered) friend? With adult help and supervision, try these pet friendly recipes made with average ingredients. ::: Peanut Butter Dog Biscuit Treats ****** 1½ cups water ****** ½ cup safflower oil (or canola oil) ****** 2 medium eggs ****** 3 Tbsps peanut butter (sugar free, creamy) ****** 2 tsps vanilla ****** 1½ cups whole wheat flour ****** 1¼ cups unbleached white flour ****** ½ cup cornmeal ½ cup rolled oats ****** Additional flour for rolling ::: Preheat oven to 400 F. Mix water, oil, eggs, peanut butter, and vanilla with a wire whisk. Add flours, cornmeal, and oats. Combine with a mixer. Take one-third of the dough and place on a floured surface. Flour top of dough. Gently knead, adding more flour as necessary to form a pliable dough; this will require a substantial amount of flour. Roll out to 1/2 - 3/4 inch thickness and cut shapes using cookie cutters. Repeat until all dough is used. Place on an ungreased baking sheet. Bake 400 F, 20-25 minutes, depending on thickness of biscuits. Leave in oven 20 minutes after turning oven off to crisp. Store in an airtight container. ::: Kitty Salad ****** 1 small carrot, peeled and grated ****** 1/4 cup peeled, grated zucchini ****** 1/2 cup chopped alfalfa sprouts ****** 1 tsp chopped fresh parsley ****** 1/8 cup chicken stock ****** 1/4 tsp dried or fresh catnip ::: Combine vegetables in medium bow. Add chicken stock and toss. Sprinkle with catnip and serve at room temperature. Store leftovers in the refrigerator up to 3 days. Makes 1-2 cups. ::: Bird PB&Rs ****** Sliced Whole Wheat Bread: 4 slices ****** Peanut Butter (creamy or crunchy): 2 tsp. or less ****** Raisins or other sugar-free dried fruit: 2 tsp. ****** Using a cookie or biscuit cutter, cut a shape from the center of each slice of bread. Spread a very thin layer of peanut butter on one side of each shape. Peanut butter is high in fat, so be sure to use this ingredient sparingly! On two of the shapes, sprinkle a few raisins or chunks of your bird's favorite dried fruit, such as banana chips, apples, or peaches. ::: 2. Check It Out. Many pets are homeless. Visit a homeless shelter, rescue group or pet adoption center or ask a speaker to come give a presentation to your troop. Learn about how the pets come to the center or group and what the center or group does to help care for the pets and help them find homes. ::: 3. Lend a Hand. Talk to your local shelter and take up a collection of dog or cat toys or treats or other supplies needed by the shelter to help care for the animals. ::: 4. Raise Awareness Pets are not toys but are living beings with feelings. Learn what part of a pet's body can be touched or petted. Learn when to leave a pet alone (while it is sleeping, eating, chewing on a favorite toy). Talk about ways to be kind to your pets (play with them, pet them, brush or groom them, take them for walks, etc.). Organize an animal awareness week at your school or talk to at least 2 other people to spread the message of kindness to animals. ::: 5. Lend a Paw Learn about how pets can help the people they live with or others in your community. Explore areas such as service animals (who help disabled individuals) and pet partners who are trained with their owners to be visiting pets in hospitals, nursing homes, rehabilitation centers and schools. How do these pets help the people they serve? ::: 6. Read All About It Animals are frequently brave characters in books read a story about a brave animal and talk about what the animal did that was brave and how the animal's bravery helped the other characters in the story. = See also = List of Council's Own Brownie Try-Its = External Links = The Delta Society for Service Animals The Indianapolis Humane Society Paw Safe Animal Rescue The Animal Rescue Site Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Brownie Try-Its Our Pets, Our Friends Try-It